


A Secret Admirer and His Notes

by jas_onlyhuman119



Series: All Castiel and Dean (sometimes everyone else) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A-Z Drabble Challenge, Castiel is on the Swim Team, Choir Competition, Dean's in Choir, M/M, Mentioned Charlie Bradbury, Michael is on the Swim Team, Notes, Performing Choir, Sam's in Choir, Secret Admirer, Swim Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: Description: Dean Winchester, the performing choir's golden boy, is getting notes from someone. They say they're a secret admirer, but Dean thinks it's some kind of joke. No one falls for anyone in his performing choir.





	A Secret Admirer and His Notes

'A secret admirer has their eyes on you,' was the first of many notes that were slipped into Dean's locker. Other notes like, 'You look great today,' 'I heard you singing,' and 'I tried to talk to you, but I had practice,' appeared throughout the quarter and into the next.

The last one had Dean thinking the 'secret admirer' was on a sport's team, which led him to believe that it was all a game- a cruel and often times sweet game. He tried desperately to figure out who the person was, but they just never showed themselves. Dean wanted them to stop and ended up angrily crumpling the notes before he even read them.

They're playing with me, Dean reasoned as he tossed another note into the trash. That's it.

One day, the notes stopped, much to Dean's surprise and sadness, but none of this 'secret admirer' distraction crap to deal with. He had practice to run and having everyone grill him about those stupid notes were cutting into his patience and time.

The day before the competition, Dean got another note in his locker. He was about to throw it away, but something in his gut told him that this was probably the last note he'd receive.

'Dean,' it read.  
'I cannot figure out why you've stopped reading my notes, but I figured it has something to do with the fact that these are notes; I understand that you're more of a face-to-face conversation type of person. It can't be that you found out who I am… I'm sure you haven't; I was very careful when delivering the notes.  
I would like to meet you in person.  
Tomorrow, after your competition, if that's alright.  
You'll know it's me, promise.  
Good luck'

Dean had stuffed the note into his music folder before heading to practice. He thought it was so strange that the person wanted to meet now. And after his competition. It didn't really make sense to him. He received strange looks from his fellow singers as he entered the music room, especially from Sam; Dean was never late to practice. Already warmed up, they did a quick take of their set, tweaking things one final time before calling it a day.

Dean and Sam cleaned up the music room before locking up for the night. On the way home, Dean was so lost in his head that he missed the worried glances Sam kept giving him.

"Alright, man, what's up?" Sam asked when they pulled into the drive way.

"You know that 'secret admirer' guy," Dean said after awhile. "He's coming to the competition."

"Do you have a bad feeling about it?" He asked thoughtfully.

"No, not really. Just a little more nervous than usual."

"Then, I don't think there should be anything to worry about. Hell, it could be your all-time crush for all we know." Sam teased before stepping out of the car.

Dean groaned as he got out of the car and hoped to God that it wasn't his secret crush, but a tiny bit of him hope that it was.

 

The hour was upon them, literally. They had fifty-six—No, no, fifty-five minutes left before his school was supposed to go on. Dean was an absolute wreck; he'd never been so nervous before in his life. Yes, he was nervous about meeting his secret admirer, but this competition would also determine if they went to states.

"Hey, man," Sam said as he clapped Dean's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, well we're on in ten minutes."

Dean looked at the clock in disbelief. Forty-five minutes had passed without his notice.

What is wrong with me? Dean thought to himself as he moved over to his little group.

"Are we ready to rock and roll?" He asked everyone with a smile. They all answered back with their own cheers and smiles. 

"Jefferson High School." Someone came up to them. "Follow me please, so we can get you setup back stage."

 

"We won! We won!" The whole group cried in victory.

"Dean, you are a genius with a set." He was hugged by his best friend, Charlie.

"You guys?!" One of them grabbed everyone's attention, silencing them for a second. "We're going to states!"

The small choir bounced around excitedly as they cheered loudly. 

Discreetly, Dean looked around the open area of the performance hall. Like his small group, others were cheering, while others looked absolutely crushed. He even saw some girls and a couple of guys cry. And he really couldn’t blame them. But he was looking for his 'secret admirer.' Honestly, Dean didn't think that he was coming. There's no way that someone from their school would willing sit through a choir performance just to see him. It just wasn't in his cards, never were. However, as he looked toward the entrance, Dean saw Michael Novak, the captain of the swim team, hurriedly looking around until their eyes met.

Michael was holding a sign. 'A secret admirer has their eyes on you.'

Dean was oddly disappointed. Michael was handsome, no doubt, about that. With his blond hair and blue eyes, a swimmer's lithe body, and a charming smile, Michael was beyond handsome. But Dean really wasn't expecting that, especially since Michael walked right up to him.

"Michael… you're my secret admirer?" Dean could hear himself say.

"What?" He looked surprised for a moment. "Oh! God, no, I mean." Michael chuckled nervously. "No, I'm not-"

"Then, what's with the sign?"

"Hello, Dean."

Dean looked behind Michael and saw Michael's older sibling, Castiel, behind him. Who also happened to be in the swim team.

"Cas?" Dean said, shocked.

"I… am your secret admirer."

"Thank you, God." Dean smiled. "No offense, Michael."

"None taken." He laughed.

"So," Castiel spoke. "Um, Dean, would you like to go out for pizza later?" He gave a small shrug.

"Sure, Cas."


End file.
